Glenn's Adventure/Misstical Mystery
The first storyline for Glenn's Adventure. Upon learning of his past, Four Warriors and the Mystical Stones, it's up to Glenn to find a way to reunite the Four Warriors, gather the remaining Mystical Stones and absorb their power to defeat the incoming threat known as Misstical, who has already sent her army to invade Nexonation, the Four Warrior's home country. The player controls the mostly throughout the story, with a few exceptions. Although part of a three part story, the story is split into three different acts: , and . Misstical Mystery The long, yet basic story to Glenn's Adventure. Act I The story begins with a small rock, known as a Save Stone, crashing into Glenn’s flat, where soon it alters Glenn’s dreams to the point that he is lucid dreaming. In the dreams, Glenn learns about his past and being a reincarnation of being one of the Four Warriors along with three others and the Mystical Stones, that Glenn must recover. Waking up in a sweat, Glenn stuffs the stone into his hair before going onto the roof to stare at the moon and passing out. Gaining consciousness, Emarown appears to be in an emergency state after the multiple disappearances of people and the town being trapped in a dome. As the town begins to fly up into space, Glenn races through people in a hijacked car, before driving through the dome in space, killing Glenn. As Glenn falls through the atmosphere, the Save Stone creates a small Mystical Shield around Glenn to protect him from the harsh landing. Landing in a forest, Glenn is taken in by a strange creature known as Lizzy, to rest in the Underground, a home to all creatures. Soon after being invaded by a scientist, known as Dr. Frizzer with his army, Lizzy and Glenn team up defeat the scientist, that is corrupted by the sheer power of the Mystical Stone and a Fable spirit. The Mystical Stone power is absorbed by after defeating the scientist, giving Glenn the ability of Mystical Ice and a Mystical Power side effect known as Mystically Mental, which under too much stress turns the wielder mentally unstable. The Fable spirit soon corrupts Lizzy and soon the other residents, leaving Glenn to evacuate and defend himself. Successfully, Glenn escapes the Underground before running his way into the nearest city, Bridged, which appears to be left in ruins. Glenn is soon encountered by a rough looking Josh, however both team up after they learn that they are both Four Warrior reincarnations. Soon, Josh is interrupted by a phone call from Michael, telling him that something strange is going on. To get to where Michael is, Glenn and Josh take the underground train station to Loived, a metropolitan city. As the pair take the train the Loived, they are soon trapped inside the tunnel as both exits are blocked off by debris. However, the pair are soon taken off the train, into an unknown cave, where the pair are investigated about the Four Warriors and the Mystical Stones by a strange masked scientist, which the scientist now has under her possession. Under a lot of pressure, Glenn turns Mystically Mental to defeat the scientist, in which he barely does. Upon defeat, the power inside the Mystical Stone that the scientist wore around her neck now allows Glenn to harness the power of Mystical Fire. As the tunnel now further collapses, Glenn and Josh race to the tunnel exit, where they are recovered by a rescue team and taken care of in the hospital. Although both fine, except Glenn who feels a bit stiff, Michael meets them in hospital, and after explaining to them about the strange mysteries going on, Glenn recruites Michael. Deciding to recruit Hutch, believing that the final figure he saw was Hutch, the group travel to Lonsert, where they have arranged to meet Hutch in a casino, however while taking the coach to Lonsert, the coach runs out of gas, leaving the group stranded near a field of mountains. Travelling through the mountains, they encounter a small village comprised of a species called Marthies, defenceless creatures living in harmony, until that is a strange spirit begins corrupting its local inhabitants and turning everything into chaos. Restoring order to the village, the spirit reveals its physical form to the group and the Marthies, turning the sky a bright shade of red. Defeating the demon, the group steadily make haste to Lonsert. Arriving to the casino, the group meet Hutch, where he soon joins the group to make the Four Warriors. While the band plays and the group gambles, an alarm occurs, making everyone evacuate. As the Four Warriors head for the exit, they are blocked off by a cyborg mafia boss. Overpowering the Four Warriors, all hope is lost until the Working Class (the performing band), saves the Four Warriors. As the robot explodes, its power core is launched into the air, revealing to be a Mystical Stone; the Mystical Stone is caught by Glenn, where the power is absorbed, allowing Glenn to Mystical Heal. Act II Getting a ride to the nearest hotel by the Working Class, the van they’re travelling in breaks down, leaving the Four Warriors to travel through the desert to the nearest hotel. Getting late, the Four Warriors decide to find shelter in a nearby gas station, where they rest on the roof. In the distance, a strange temple rises from the Earth, rudely awakening Hutch; curious, Hutch decides to man up and go visit the temple by himself. Once entering the temple, the entrance is shut, leaving Hutch to explore himself. Walking across the various hallways, Hutch finds himself trapped in a narrow hallway, with pictures telling the story of the original Four Warriors attempting to defend their home, however failing to do so. Upon their death, their spirits were released being scattered and forgotten. Scared and shocked upon Hutch’s and the other Four Warrior’s fate, Hutch attempts to escape from the hallway however is soon kidnapped by a group of mummies before being taken to their leader, Mismery, a seductive yet dominant leader. Attempting to seduce Hutch to join her in her eternal slumber, her attempt fails due to Hutch’s natural resistance to seduction and being a cyborg. Angered, Mismery battles Hutch however fails, as she is defeated. As the Mystical Stone in her crown is dropped and caught by Hutch, the temple soon begins to collapse. Escaping in the nick of time, Hutch returns to the gas station, where the Mystical Stone’s power is absorbed by Glenn, unknowingly, allowing Glenn to use Mystical Earth. The Four Warriors are soon interrupted by a strange small UFO, examining and scanning the group, which accidentally rudely awakens the Four Warriors. Annoyed, Michael throws the powerless Mystical Stone at the UFO, changing it from Scanning to Attract mode. Due to the change in modes, Glenn and Hutch are soon attracted to the magnet of the UFO before it flies into space. As they fly into space, Glenn’s Mystical Shield is enabled to prevent Glenn and Hutch from suffocating. Arriving onto a bigger ship called Misstical’s Protection Service, Glenn and Hutch sneak through the multiple soldiers in the landing zone into the multiple hallways, where multiple guards are watching over the place. After being spotted, the pair find themselves in a planning room. Searching through the multiple boxes and files within the boxes, the pair find the plans to exterminate and secure Nexonation for testing in a bigger base. Stealing the files and alerting the alarm, the pair make a run for it, however, find themselves in a Test Subject room, where Hutch stumbles into one of the glass tubes, containing Glenn and Hutch’s friend and now test subject, Vincent. Still unconscious, Glenn slips a ring onto Vincent while being carried by Hutch as they make a run to the UFO station. Using the same drone, it is disabled mid-air due to Misstical’s Protection Service disabling all UFOs out and putting Glenn, Hutch and Vincent on high alert and priority target, due to having the invasion plans. Crash landing onto some sand near the gas station, the Four Warriors and Vincent unite to form The Legacy. Going through the desert, Vincent guides the Four Warriors to a little village, populated by creatures known as Smishes. Although having no problems to solve, The Legacy are given hints about their most likely future, being that they will fail. Unknown to The Legacy is that a strange towering, mutant creature with a Mystical Stone in his eye socket as its source of power, known as Geonin, has been unleashed by Misstical’s Protection Service in an attempt to prevent the Legacy from meddling with their plans, and have already began the invasion. Successfully defeating the creature, the Mystical Stone within his eye socket pops out and the power inside is absorbed by Glenn, allowing him to perform Mystical Cosmo. After the fight, Glenn begins to have short, traumatic flashbacks of a life he doesn't have. Act III Rushing their way out of the village to Bridged, the whole town is in ruins and completed destroyed, with the people deserting the place, leaving only Misstical’s army and raiders protecting themselves roaming around. Wandering around, the Legacy are ambushed by raiders in front of the hospital, however revealing to be Working Class. Deciding to work together temporarily by being their transportation around the city, the plan falls flat as a convenient fable and devilish creature knocks out all of the Working Class, alongside Glenn and Michael. After a struggling fight, the remaining Legacy members are left for dead, however before the creature begins regaining its consciousness, and returning back into its original state, revealing to be Lizzy. Angered, Misstical confronts The Legacy as she uses the power of the final Mystical Stone to bring back her destructive and powerful army back from the dead and turns into her true, physical and de-stressing demonic form. As Glenn and Michael awaken, Glenn begins having traumatic flashbacks again, and alongside the emotional stress haunting Glenn, not only does Glenn turn Mystically Mental to rival Misstical’s power, Glenn loses his own train of thought to Mystically Mental. With support from the other Legacy members, Glenn successfully defeats Misstical and the spirit inside her, Arsis is destroyed, never to be anything again. However, soon after the battle is finished, Glenn collapses onto the ground, needing desperate medical attention. Glenn is taken into hospital in extensive medical care. After Credits Waking up in a cold sweat, Glenn struggles to reach for his pills, as his movement is slower than before and visibly more shaky, Josh snuggles his wife in bed, Michael comes home to his door locked shut, Hutch anxiously drinking in a nightclub and Vincent sleeping over special documents and some blueprints. Category:Storylines